Finally
by Prince Aoyagi
Summary: Limits didn't exist when it was just the two alone. Anything was fair game, anything at all, something that was easily confirmed when Natsuo leaned down, whispering into his Sacrifice's ear, "No pain, no game." Prompted Natsuo and Youji-centric.


Ritsuka would later ask why Soubi's bed was unmade and completely stripped, when he'd helped him wash the sheets just a couple days ago. Soubi would never be able to give him a straight answer.

It'd started with a few innocent 'can you feel this?' and 'how about this?', a game that was a personal favourite of theirs. Hands fumbled, inexperienced and not quite sure what to do, teeth biting, tongues moving in a sort of synchronity that was completely unsynchronized. Giggles were heard, an almost nervous set of them, and the bed that did not belong to them rocked with unknowingly rough movements. Both of them heard the bed, both of them hearing each other, but to neither of their ears came a single noise of pain. It wasn't really odd, considering that neither one of them knew what the words 'too much' and 'too rough' meant in terms with one each other.

"We shouldn't do this here."

Even Natsuo himself knew that there was nowhere else to go. Here, they had a chance of actually going undiscovered, and anywhere else, Soubi would surely throw them out as soon as he walked in and realized something was off. Which was ironic, since they were messing around in Soubi's unmade bed in the first place. But really the place didn't matter, and nor did the time or circumstances. The only thing that mattered was that they were a pair, and they'd rather be nowhere else, at any other time, or under any other circumstance. It wasn't about the why or where or how, but rather, about the who.

Both their hands shook, and Youji's fingers, the very same that had forced a nail right through a man's hand without even flinching once, trembled mercilessly now, not even stilling as he successfully freed his Fighter's pants of their belt. Natsuo laughed, sitting up against the headboard, and Youji laughed, too, and everything was suddenly fine again, despite their lack of experience and the danger that seemed to always loom over them since they were unable to feel pain, and thus rarely knew when they themselves were endangered.

Another kiss, Natsuo's hands shoving at his shoulders, and Youji landing with a thud on his back, though pain was still absent from both of them. Limits didn't exist when it was just the two alone. Anything was fair game, anything at all, something that was easily confirmed when Natsuo leaned down, whispering into his Sacrifice's ear, "No pain, no game."

His response was nothing more than a lustful growl, a groping hand reaching into his jeans, and the tingling feeling of teeth hard at his neck. Clothes hit the floor, trembling fingers more frantic now as they tore offending cloth from their skin, desperate to get closer, desperate to break the barrier that kept them apart, the barrier that intervened between them. What a nuisance it was. Hands groped and grabbed and stroked, but things didn't go slowly and they were soon tired of sucking and biting and touching, and wanted something more. Though they couldn't feel pain, the feeling of pleasure ran rampant within them, and it was a feeling that they sought out, an almost primal instinct. It went fast, and Natsuo insisted he prepare Youji, since their bodies could still injure, though their minds couldn't recognize the pain.

It was quick, since neither one of them knew how much preparation was needed and due to them seeking carnal pleasure and nothing else. It was quick, and rough, and there was no time given or taken to get used to the strangeness of being inside. Both of them panted, neither trying to keep it down, and they knew it was going to happen, since there was just a split second pause in the frantic thrusting and moaning in which a key turning in a lock could be heard. But really, it didn't matter. And it still didn't matter when Soubi opened the door, catching them in the act, and they only spared a second for giggling before continuing on, just like before.

It wasn't until later that week that they found out Soubi had burned those sheets, and they could only go into fits and fits upon laughter when they did, neither of them regretting what they'd done, and how it'd left them earless.

* * *

Original prompt is from the Loveless kink meme-" I wants me some zero sex that ain't totally kink; some curious sex in Soubi's bed, maybe, and caught! but continuing regardless.". I wanted to give the impression of sloppy, inexperience, so it's left mostly vague.

Comments are welcomed!


End file.
